tigfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft
ANAL BEADS Frozen in a time and space divide But how would the universe survive? For long they were out of luck, But now they're saved by the duck. Duck Dodgers of the 24 and ½ century, Defending the powerless and the weak. Duck Dodgers of the 24 and ½ century, The fighter of Martian tyranny. Oh, but he's the duck of persuasion. All soon made decisions soon dissolve A definite duck beyond all temptation Ensuring the universe still revolves. Space is such a lonely place to this duck But it's not lonely for this duck. For hordes of Martians run When he shoots his duckbilled laser gun. Duck Dodgers of the 24 and ½ century Protecting the powerless and the weak. Duck Dodgers he's fighting tyranny In the 24 and ½ century ANAL BEADS Snap: *Whips out dick* Rudy's got the chalk-a, chalk-a,chalk ChalkZone Rudy's g''ot the chalk-a, chalk-a, ChalkZone ''Rudy's g''ot the chalk-a, chalk-a, chalk ChalkZone ''Rudy's g''ot the chalk-a, chalk-a, ChalkZone 'Penny: '*Whips out dick* Rudy's got the chalk-a, chalk-a,chalk ChalkZone ''Rudy's g''ot the chalk-a, chalk-a, ChalkZone '''Reggie Bullnerd: ''*Whips out dick* Rudy's got the chalk-a, chalk-a, chalk ChalkZone Rudy’s got the chalk '' ''Rudy's g ot the chalk-a, chalk-a, chalk ChalkZone Rudy's g ot the chalk-a, chalk-a, ChalkZone Rudy's g ot the chalk-a, chalk-a, chalk ChalkZone Rudy’s got the chalk '' ''Rudy’s got the chalk '' Chalk! Chalk! Chalk! Chalk! Chalk! Chalk! ''CHALKZONE ! Gameplay The main idea behind the game is masturbating, and this has remained much the same throughout every version. Currently there are 2 commonly played modes, autism and double autism, and 2 mainly used by map makers, hardcore and double hardcore. All of these are supported to some extent online, although fedoracore is not often used. In survival the player must survive by building a base out of the blocks that the world is made out of. There are no real aims, although in recent versions 2 bosses, the ender dragon and the wither have been added. The player must go mining to collect most of these blocks, although some can also be obtained by killing monsters. In order to be able to regain health points, the player must have full hunger. Hunger is lost when running, jumping or fighting, and health points are lost when hit by a monster, or when the player encounters certain areas of the environment. To gain hunger the player must eat, and this introduces farming into the game. There are several harvestable crops, and also animals which must be bred to insure a sustainable food source. Of course, this is only relevant in the survival mode. In creative mode all blocks are already available in infinite quantities in the inventory. Players try and build the best buildings they can, or experiment with new ideas using some of the quite complex mechanics of some of the blocks. Players are also able to fly in this mode. In hardcore mode the player can only die once, when they die the world gets deleted, otherwise, it is identical to survival. In adventure mode the player cannot break or place blocks, however other ways of interacting are available. This is mainly used in custom maps (maps created by community members in which there is a certain challenge), to control what the player can do. Chalk! Chalk! Chalk! Chalk! ''Snap: Rudy's got the Chalk!'' Rudy's got the chalk-a, chalk-a,chalk ChalkZone ''Rudy's g''ot the chalk-a, chalk-a, ChalkZone ''Rudy's g''ot the chalk-a, chalk-a, chalk ChalkZone ''Rudy's g''ot the chalk-a, chalk-a, ChalkZone ''Penny: *Whips out dick*'' Rudy's got the chalk-a, chalk-a,chalk ChalkZone ''Rudy's g''ot the chalk-a, chalk-a, ChalkZone ''Reggie Bullnerd: 'Rudy's got the Chalk! Rudy's got the chalk-a, chalk-a, chalk ChalkZone Rudy’s got the chalk '' ''Rudy's g ot the chalk-a, chalk-a, chalk ChalkZone Rudy's g ot the chalk-a, chalk-a, ChalkZone Rudy's g ot the chalk-a, chalk-a, chalk ChalkZone Rudy’s got the chalk '' ''Rudy’s got the chalk '' Chalk! Chalk! Chalk! Chalk! Chalk! Chalk! ''CHALKZONE ! Trivia *Crotch was asking for names for this game in TIGirc, and RinkuHero was the one who suggested Minecraft (as an analogy to George Costanza), having not played the game and knowing nothing about it other than that it was a type of strategy game involving mines. *whips outs dick* *BACK THE FUCK OFF!?!?!? *Chalzown Videos thumb|320px|right|Minecraft gameplay 500px|Interview with Notch over Minecraft footage External links *Homepage *